Игрушки необходимые и не очень
by Merry Ginn
Summary: Написано на весенний кинк-фест 2012. Соответственно, NC-17, PWP


... Сначала Рон присвистнул разочарованно:

- Не, ну это явно не цыпочки!

Гарри кивнул, недоверчиво разглядывая двух вполне себе мускулистых мужчин из _того_самого_ журнала. Журнал они раздобыли под кроватью Фреда. Или Джорджа. Еще там была сумка, сшитая из хамелеонной ткани. Если бы Рон не зацепил ее рукой, они бы так ее и не нашли. А в сумке оказалась резиновые члены. В скромном количестве пары штук. Черный и белый. Мужские половые хуи, как они есть.

На минуту Гарри представил себе дикую картину: Фред (Джордж?) подходит к кровати, отстегивает черный (белый?) член, пихает его в сумку и небрежным движением ноги отфутболивает Джорджу (Фреду?).

- Экспериментаторы! - фыркнул Рон.

Гарри подумал и спросил:

- А зачем это?

Журнал лежал на полу, мужчины с разворота поигрывали мускулами.

- Фу, педики, - сказал Рон.

Словно в ответ мужчина постарше подошел к тому, который помладше и поцеловал его. Уверенно, по-хозяйски, не обращая внимания на двух школьников, которые смотрели на это зрелище, постепенно краснея. Младший с картинки, словно ноги его не держали, упал перед старшим на колени и ткнулся лицом ему в пах. Торопливо расстегнул ширинку.

- О! - сказал Рон и сглотнул.

- Ага, - потрясенно согласился Гарри. - Таким агрегатом можно стены таранить.

- И двери вышибать, - поддержал Рон.

Один мужчина отсасывал другому, непостижимым образом насаживаясь на невероятно большой член, словно шпагоглотатель. Тот, которого ласкали, прикрыл глаза и выразительно постанывал.

Гарри покосился на Рона. Тот поглаживал себе пах, не отрываясь от картинки.

- Прям такой кайф? - недоверчиво спросил он

Рон прикусил губу и сумасшедше покосился на Гарри.

- Но-но, - предостерег Поттер, наблюдая, как пара на картинке перегруппировалась, демонстрируя мальчишкам потрясающие задницы, - не все сразу.

- Давай постепенно, - согласился Рон, - тебе когда-нибудь..., ну, понимаешь?

Гарри помотал головой.

- Вот и мне тоже, - сокрушенно сказал Рон, наблюдая, как старший жарит младшего. - Но заводит.

- Даааа..., - неопределенно отреагировал Гарри, а Рон взял черный член, повертел его в руках и понюхал. - Клубникой пахнет.

Гарри дико посмотрел на друга. Из журнала доносились похотливые стенания. Вид Рона, играющегося с дилдо, что-то изменил в хрупкой психике Мальчика-который-и-так-далее.

- Ввв...ванилью, - сказал он, сделал шаг вперед и перехватил руку Рона. - Возьми его. В рот.

- Обалдел? - спросил Рон и лизнул черный латекс, который Гарри поднес к самому его лицу. Гарри закусил губу и продолжил исследование. Рон не сопротивлялся - наоборот, он сел на кровать Фреда (или Джорджа), и теперь не слишком высокому Гарри было очень удобно трахать его рот искусственным членом, то заставляя тянуться к нему, то кладя его на язык, то засовывая глубоко, и тогда Рон коротко и протестующе мычал, а Гарри, слыша это, только крепче прикусывал губу и сглатывал, потому что его собственный член от такого зрелища встал буквально колом.

- Сними с меня штаны, - сказал Гарри, нависая над Роном.

Рон зажмурился, почти вслепую начал возиться с пряжкой ремня, потом с пуговицей. Глухо скрипнула ширинка. Гарри счастливо вздохнул, и тут же почти задохнулся: Рон мало того, что решительно опрокинул его на кровать, так еще и начал целовать, как девчонку, глубоко засовывая язык в рот. Нежно и уверенно. Умело даже.

Рон этим языком мог бы веревки в узелки завязывать, - успел подумать Гарри, но тут мокрое и упругое _он-сам-понял-что_ уткнулось ему в промежность, а через несколько секунд вообще уперлось в анус.

- Гарри, - хрипло сказал Рон, - Гарри, я же не своим, то есть это не взаправду. Давай, Гарри, сука, хоть на чуть-чуть!

- Блядь, - сказал Гарри и это было ни согласие, ни отрицание, это было именно постепенное, жгущее растягивание, и язык Рона, пахнущий клубникой (или ванилью?) от которого стояк совсем окаменел, и руки Рона, уверенно направляющие искусственный член внутрь. Хватало, чтобы почувствовать себя полнейшей блядью, качнуть бедрами, внезапно насадиться на член, широко открыть глаза и кончить, почти задохнувшись.

- Там было чуть-чуть? - спросил он Рона. Рон поцеловал его запястье и мягко убрал игрушку.

- Только головкой, - подтвердил он.

- Белый хуй - твой, - предупредил Гарри.

Рон ухмыльнулся:

- Нехорошо тырить игрушки у братьев, мама будет ругаться.

- Тогда я тебе свои куплю, - пообещал Гарри. - Лучше.

* * *

><p>Несколько дней все вокруг казалось Гарри невыносимо пресным. Несколько дней он отчаянно дрочил по вечерам, вспоминая, как Рон облизывал блестящий черный член, как смотрел снизу вверх на него, Гарри - послушно и покорно, какими мягкими на ощупь оказались рыжие волосы, какими горячими - губы, и ... при воспоминании о том, как Рон валял его по кровати, Гарри кончал особенно сладко еще и оттого, что продолжить так в реальной жизни ему казалось оскорбительным по отношению к Рону.<p>

Как продолжить начатое, Гарри не знал. Ходил понурый и чувствовал, что существование его потеряло всякий смысл. Кроме уничтожения Волдеморта, конечно.

Те же несколько дней для Рона прошли мучительно стыдно. Он стыдился себя, разговаривать с Гермионой, дрочить, смотреть на губы Гарри, смотреть куда бы то ни было, облизывать ложку прилюдно(!) в Большом Зале, вспоминать о том, что было, оставаться наедине с самим собой.

Рассказать о том, что с ним творится, Рон тоже не мог, а поскольку привык выкладывать все либо Гарри, либо Гермионе, то вскоре страдал уже не только от стыда, но и от эмоциональной невыговоренности. А потом милосердная Выручай-комната подарила Рону папку, перевязанную голубой лентой. Папку, набитую маггловского вида машинописными страницами.

_"Он схватил его и бросил на кровать, мучительно хохоча. Колени юноши поджались и показалась нежная дырка ануса, которую он... "_

_" ... трепетно и страстно посмотрел на его вздымающийся жезл и слеза счастья..."_

_" ... исполнилось самое заветное, о чем он не мог и мечтать, когда вздымающийся отросток проник в сокровенное и экзстаз блаженства потряс все его существо!"_

Сначала Рон над этими опусами откровенно ржал, потом тихо ухмылялся, потом пару раз повздыхал - и потащил показать это безобразие Гарри.

Уж этим-то можно действительно не стыдно было поделиться. А заодно и потрясти все свое и гаррино существо. Если получится.

* * *

><p>Они встретились вечером в на пустой лестнице гриффиндорской башни, эти два одиночества. Один поднимался, другой спускался. Рон прижимал к груди папку, перевязанную потрепанной голубой лентой. Гарри держал в руках что-то, завернутое в бумагу. Они сумасшедше посмотрели друг на друга, и словно запретными плодами, одновременно торопливо и сконфуженно обменялись дарами.<p>

- Ебать мои мандрагоры, - сказал Гарри, пробежав глазами несколько первых абзацев верхнего опуса.

- Лысый Мерлин, вот эта хрень...? - потрясенно спросил Рон, справившись с оберткой. У него в руках переливался искусно вырезанный, тщательно отполированный твердый хрустальный хуй.

- Я же обещал тогда, - объяснил Гарри свой подарок, садясь на ступеньку и сосредоточенно развязывая ленточку, чтобы добраться со второй страницы.

- Живой мне как-то симпатичнее, - нехотя пробурчал Рон. - И вообще.

- И правда, что-то не то получается, - согласился Гарри, и потянул Рона сесть рядом с собой, на ступеньки.

Они сидели на пустынных ступенях винтовой лестницы, настоящей потайной лестницы старинного замка, слушая, как постепенно затухает гомон в спальнях этажом ниже, как потрескивает пламя факелов на стене, как за узкими окнами-бойницами взвывает ветер. Рон положил руку Гарри на плечи - большую, сильную, и Гарри придвинулся еще ближе.

Он подумал вдруг, что еще ни с одним человеком ему не было так спокойно, и ни с кем ему не удавалось быть таким расслабленным. Он еще теснее прижался к Рону, поднял голову - Рон смотрел прямо на него. Дыхание их смешалось, и прикоснуться губами к щекам, потом еще осторожнее - к губам, - оказалось настолько просто и естественно, что Гарри удивился, отчего он не делал так раньше.

- Как друзья, - сказал Рон, крепко прижимая Гарри к себе. - Безо всяких этих девчонковых глупостей.

- Да, - сказал Гарри, - да.

Они знали друг друга с детства: вкусы, характеры, привычки. Не надо было гадать, что ощущает другой - и это тоже было здорово. Рон снял с Гарри очки, аккуратно отложил их как можно выше на ступеньки, потянулся всем телом, и Гарри с удовольствием увидел, как плавно и гибко тот двигается, и что вокруг Рона можно буквально обвиться, облапить его, словно ребенок игрушку, и не бояться при этом ни внезапных слез, ни возмущенных возгласов.

Рон взъерошил Гарри волосы, полу-положил к себе на колени, как еще не делал никогда, а Гарри повозился немного и вытащил из-под Рона хрустальную игрушку.

- Н-ну?

- Моя очередь, - Рон забрал у Гарри подарок и принялся водить им сначала по откинутой шее Гарри, потом по подбородку, подбираясь к четко очерченным, полураскрытым от смеха и удивления губам.

Он играл с Гарри примерно так же, как сам Гарри играл с ним несколько дней назад, но делал это менее серьезно, словно дурачился и дразнил, большой рот его искривился усмешкой, голубые глаза блестели, пальцами он ласково перебирал черные волосы на затылке, то прихватывал, не давая потянуться за членом, то отпускал, немного погружая его в жадный, внезапно очень желанный рот.

У обоих понемногу вставало. Рон поерзал, Гарри улыбнулся, ощущая реакцию друга, нарочно потерся о его пах затылком и шеей. Рон укоризненно покачал головой, отложил игрушку и полез расстегивать штаны.

- Нечестно! - хотел было сказать Гарри, но тут Рон добрался до его члена и слова закончились.

Гарри полулежал так, что Рону очень удобно оказалось заткнуть его рот поцелуем, и одновременно дрочить ему рукой так, как не могла бы ни одна девчонка. Безо всяких нежностей, пару раз проведя рукой по головке, он нашел правильный темп, и теперь Гарри мог только стонать под трахающим его языком и руками. Реальность куда-то испарилась, разбилась осколками, осталось только тело и крепкая ласковая рука, и в этом полузабытье было бесконечно хорошо.

Очень долго хорошо, а потом он ощутил, что Рон, не доведя до конца, просовывает ему между ягодиц твердый предмет.

Гарри открыл глаза и постарался понять, что происходит.

Рон, уже не улыбаясь, серьезно и сосредоточенно раздвинул ему ноги и старался натянуть его на прозрачное дилдо.

Гарри задергался.

Стояк Рона под его шеей и плечами окреп.

- Как ты? - спросил Рон, одной рукой мягко вводя в Гарри игрушку, а другой снова начиная ему поддрачивать.

Гарри застонал. Ему было больно, жутко и сладко одновременно, и на членораздельную речь он оказался неспособен.

Рон ввел дилдо еще немного, пригнул твердый член Гарри почти к животу, быстро погладил поджавшиеся яйца, почти вытащил, опять медленно вставил - и тут Гарри закричал, жалобно и счастливо одновременно.

- Хватит? - спросил Рон, наклонясь к самому его лицу.

- Неееет, - то ли отвечая ему, то ли себе, закричал Гарри, - Давай!

Гарри стало настолько не по себе, что он взвыл дурным голосом, отбросил руки Рона, схватился за свой хуй, насадился, сколько мог, задрожал от удовольствия, еще пара резких движений, поцелуй-укус, шлепок по яйцам - и шквал невероятного, не испытанного доселе облегчения.

- Я не знаю, - хрипло сказал Рон, - что круче: смотреть как ты летаешь, или видеть, как ты кончаешь.

- Ты мне должен, - лениво и угрожающе ответил Гарри. - Теперь ты мне должен уже два раза.

- В душе? - предложил Рон. - И мне очень надо. Прямо сейчас. Гарри?

- Я знаю пароль от ванны старост, но там русалка.

- Плевать на русалку. Пошли.

Гарри говорил, куда идти, а Рон поддерживал Гарри под руки, и в ту ночь знаменитые круглые очки Поттера так и остались лежать, забытые на потайной лестнице.

* * *

><p>- Рон, прекрати ржать, отвлекаешь!<p>

- Может, просто помоемся?

- А может, я хочу тебя подготовить?

- Мылом? В жопу ? Мне? Да ни за что!

- А мне, значит, было можно? - окончательно возмутился Гарри, подсечкой сшиб Рона на теплый плиточный пол ванной комнаты, уселся сверху и вылил столько жидкого мыла, сколько успел, потому что Рон тут же воспользовался этой импровизированной смазкой, чтобы вывернуться. Пару раз шлепнул друга по звонкой заднице и с громким плеском нырнул в бассейн.

Брызни полетели во все стороны. Испуганно поднимались от водной поверхности радужные мыльные пузыри, звонко лопались на уровне витража с русалкой.

Русалка выглядела бы совсем спящей, если бы время от времени не подсматривала из-под длинных волос. Русалке было томно. Вспомнинались ей сатиры, фавны, барельефы с изображениями греко-римской борьбы и юноши с картин из жизни академии Платона.

Гарри фыркнул и сел на край бассейна.

- Слабо, да?

- Буль, - отозвалось из-под воды.

- Поганец рыжий. Разводила.

- Ну и пожалуйста, - ответили ему из влажного полумрака.

- Не хочешь уговориться по-хорошему? - мрачно спросил Гарри, - Тогда будем по-плохому.

Живописно сел на бортик, поглаживая себя в паху, и возопил:

- Бон-Бон, я люблю тебяааа!

- Вот, блин, - потрясенно отреагировал Рон, вынырнув на неглубокое.

- Вот что, - пригрозил Гарри, - если не дашь, пойду приставать ... - немного подумал еще и выдал: - ... к Снейпу!

- Нереально, - заметил Рон. - Он тоже тебе не даст. Он тебя отравит.

- К Малфою!

- Загрызет. А потом отравит, яд возьмет у Снейпа.

- Да какая, нахер, разница? - патетично и нелогично возразил Гарри, - если лучший друг ломается, как девчонка, и предпочитает вместо меня гонять в кулак!

- Ну, не то, чтобы в кулак, - ответил Рон, осторожно подходя ближе. - Мне нравится тебя, но вовсе не хочется, чтобы меня, даже ты, хотя тебе я могу дать все, или почти все, понимаешь?

Гарри горько вздохнул.

- Я буду очень нежен с тобой, дорогая, - пообещал он и пару раз погладил полувозбужденный член.

Рон помотал головой и подошел еще. Гарри лежал перед ним на бортике бассейна, обнаженный, с полузакрытыми глазами. Одной рукой лениво погладил свой член, словно демонстрируя, и тогда Рон протянул свою руку и положил ее поверх руки Гарри.

Вот теперь Рон стоял почти рядом.

- И почему тебя приходится уговаривать? - пожаловался Гарри

- Ну, ты же у нас герой, - резонно ответил Рон, понемногу увлекаясь ласками. - Тебе и начинать. А я скромный ненавязчивый парень, который всегда рядом, помнишь?

В этот момент ненавязчивый парень уже откровенно воспользовался удобно разлегшимся героем: смочил пальцы в мыльной пене и осторожно принялся растягивать Гарри задницу.

- Ай..., - сказал Гарри, откидывая голову, и закусил губу, потому что Рон нежно погладил его изнутри, раз, другой, третий. А дальше сбился со счета.

Возможно, он и хотел бы вытащить Рона из воды и разложить его самого так же бесцеремонно, как это сейчас Рон делал с ним самим, но тело протестовало. Он стонал, пытаясь задать хотя бы ритм, и остро ощущал, как лежит, бесстыдно раскинувшись, и насаживается, извивается, и единственное, что ему нужно, это чтобы Рон сделал что-то, отчего удовольствие будет еще запретнее и от этого запрета еще слаще.

- Я никому не скажу, - прошелестел Рон ему прямо в ухо, участив движения, и тогда Гарри схватил его за плечи так, чтобы продавить мышцы, чтобы остались отметины пальцев и ногтей.

Рон скривился и помотал головой, отстраняясь.

- Давай, ты... - простонал Гарри. - Давай скорее!

Рон моментально вылез из бассейна, мокрый, гладкий, поджарый, и Гарри, раскинувшись на спине, как-то по-новому оценил размеры и стати друга.

А потом его согнули пополам, подняли ноги кверху, и вместо пальцев он почувствовал, как внутрь проталкивается большой, горячий, твердый... И заорал дико, срывая голос, потому что от нахлынувшей боли давно уже торчком стоящий хуй словно взорвался, выпуская напряжение мутными белыми потоками, пачкая живот. Орал, сжимая член Рона задницей, ногами обхватив его бедра, кусая удобно подставленное розово-белое, с небольшой родинкой плечо. От укусов оставались следы полукругом. Рон вдруг показался незнакомым, черты лица его изменились, расплылись, как будто в тумане. Гарри ощущал себя игрушкой, которую выворачивают наизнанку, а Рон вбивался, хрипел, то наваливался всем весом, то приподнимался на руках, и бедра Гарри почти болели от ударов.

С облегчением он почувствовал наконец, как пульсирует в заднице член, как быстро, по-кроличьи дергается Рон, протяжно выдыхая его имя и какие-то свои ругательства, и с удивлением - как от внезапной пустоты _потом_ опять начинает вставать у него самого.

- Эй, ты все? - позвал Гарри недоверчиво.

- Кажется, досуха, - хрипло отозвался Рон. - Ты как?

- Не знаю, - задумчиво сказал Гарри. В голове у него было пусто-пусто, в заднице пощипывало, в паху постепенно тяжелело. Он повернул голову. Рон лежал рядом, расслабленный, как после жестокой квидиччной тренировки. - Все еще хочешь помыться?

Рон улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил. У него было опустошенное и нежное лицо, и выражение его по-прежнему оказалось незнакомо Гарри, так что он облокотился о друга, рассматривая спокойные голубые глаза, довольную ухмылку, от которой в уголках губ образовались морщинки, разметавшиеся рыжие волосы. Перевел взгляд дальше - грудь у Рона была почти безволосой, зато внизу, почти от пупка до паха, тянулась дорожка из рыжих волос.

Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет, и разозлился на самого себя.

Рон помотал головой, и тогда Гарри все-таки его ухватил. Он даже не дрочил, он просто держал его в руке, как птицу. Мягкий и вялый поначалу, член в его руке слегка окреп. Гарри слегка пожал крупные яйца.

Рон опять протестующе мотнул головой. Член его вздрогнул и явно приподнялся еще.

- Знаешь что? - сказал Гарри, окончательно наваливаясь на Рона. - Я тоже никому не скажу.

- Это хорошо, - вздохнул тот, и Гарри не понял: хорошо то, что не скажет, или хорошо так, как он сейчас держит?

- Хорошо? - переспросил Гарри, для надежности еще раз сжимая и отпуская яйца.

- Да, - определенно высказался Рон, прижимая к себе Гарри.

Гарри посмотрел на его предплечья - там отчетливо виднелись следы зубов. Вид этих отметин заставил вспомнить только что схлынувшие ощущения, застонать от прилива крови, стояка и потереться о бедро Рона.

Рон было дернулся и попытался было ухватить его и перевернуть, но Гарри не дал завладеть собой, просунул колено между ног и остался в выигрышной позиции.

- Будешь меня слушаться? - угрожающе спросил Поттер, ощущая, что его захлестнула волна не только похоти, а еще и магии - голова слегка кружилась, цвета вокруг стали яркими, а тени обрели невиданную четкость. - Лежи!

Рон притих и покорно ответил сначала на поцелуй, потом дал закинуть себе руки за голову, пока Гарри разбирался с его телом, хотя ласки казались ему огненными, обжигающими и колючими, как искры от волшебной палочки, - и дернулся только тогда, когда Гарри попытался засунуть ему палец в анус.

Для Гарри Рон показался нервным жеребцом, и настолько узким, что было непонятно, как, собственно, вместить туда член, и настолько нетерпеливым и сильным, что мог бы запросто сбросить его. И Гарри укрощал друга, как мог - и гладил, и целовал, и возбуждал сверх меры, пока Рон не начал вскидывать бедра навстречу - тогда Гарри решился всунуть в нежный проход еще один палец и нащупал, наконец, в самой глубине твердую выпуклость величиной с грецкий орех.

Это было то самое - Рон жалобно застонал, закусил губы, руки его дернулись вниз - Гарри грубо их отбросил, Рон почти зарычал на него, но снова и снова подчинился движениям, ритму, силе, ловил воздух пересохшими губами, опять стонал, раскрылся полностью, а потом ухитрился таки прижаться своим членом к возбужденному члену Гарри, потереться, провести пальцами по обоим головкам одновременно, сжать крепко, да так, что Гарри от неожиданности засунул ему так далеко, как смог, чуть не сломав пальцы и опять-таки сходя с ума от власти, исходящей одновременно от Рона и от него самого.

Кончая, Рон все-таки перевернулся набок, и отдыхая, они лежали, как братья - лицом к лицу, нежно поглаживая друг друга. И чуть не заснули там же, на теплых плитах ванной комнаты старост.

Они добрались до спальни почти на рассвете, и Толстая Тетя долго пеняла им, что так и так, ходят старшекурсники по девушкам из чужих факультетов, вместо того, чтобы радовать своих.


End file.
